


spaceman

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said I’m sorry!” Stiles yells, waves his hands around. “It was a mistake!”</p><p>“Taking me was a mistake?” Derek shouts back, arms crossed over his chest as he tries to pretend his face is red because he’s angry and not because he’s having some really impure thoughts about the alien guy who just kidnapped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spaceman

“I said I’m sorry!” Stiles yells, waves his hands around. “It was a mistake!”

“Taking me was a mistake?” Derek shouts back, arms crossed over his chest as he tries to pretend his face is red because he’s angry and not because he’s having some really impure thoughts about the _alien guy_ who just kidnapped him.

He can’t help it, okay. That red mouth is asking to be kissed and his fingers, those long fingers – damn, Derek would give good money to watch a porn if one the guys had fingers like that.

“I thought you needed help, okay?” Stiles argues. “You were running around and screaming and my detectors said you were scared so I thought you were in danger!”

“I was scared because I had just seen an UFO!” Derek says, rolling his eyes. “And I was right to be!”

Stiles arches his eyebrow, looks at Derek confused. “What’s an U-F-O?”

“Unidentified flying object.” Derek explains, collapses on the nearest seat. “It’s what we call spaceships like yours.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ eyes shine immediately. “Your planet must be amazing!”

Derek snorts at Stiles’ enthusiasm, everything about Earth and humans being new and amazing to him. The first thing he did after Derek stopped screaming and running around trying to find a way out was to ask for Derek’s name and why does he wear those kinds of clothes.

It didn’t take much for Derek to realize that Stiles is completely harmless.

“Yeah, I like it.” He answers. “That’s why I want to go back!”

Stiles’ face falls and he bites his lip. “You don’t want to meet other planets?” He asks. “I know you have a home, but – don’t you get tired of it?”

The question takes Derek by surprise because up until that moment he never thought about it. He likes his job as a lawyer, likes to share an apartment with his sister. Yes, sometimes it gets tiring and also boring, but he never thought about moving out or traveling to other places far from his easy life in Beacon Hills. “I – I don’t know.”

Stiles nods like he understands what Derek means. “I stole this ship.” Stiles says. “And left my planet without saying goodbye. I think my dad must be worried, but I don’t feel guilty. The things I saw – it was worth it.”

Derek listens to his words intently. “I was happy but one day I thought – that’s it? This is how I’m going to be spend my days? Waiting to find my one and reproduce and then leave to the stars?”

“Leave to the stars?” Derek asks.

“Oh – it’s when you cease to exist. Sleep forever?” Stiles frowns, tries to find the right words. “That doesn’t happen to humans?”

“I think it’s what we call death.” Derek answers, stomach turning as Stiles’ words start to make sense. “So you decided to leave?”

Stiles nods, sits on the floor in front of Derek. “I always had this voice in here,” He taps his forehead. “telling me to run. But only when I saw this ship I understood.”

Derek swallows, looks out the window - where he has an amazing view of the Earth - and realizes he _understands_ what Stiles means. He likes Beacon Hills, and his life there’s is comfortable but – maybe comfortable is not enough.

Derek almost laughs at his own thoughts, because fuck - he’s talking to an _alien_ about happiness and the meaning of life. That’s the weirdest thing to ever happen. _To anyone._

When he looks down at Stiles, he’s watching Derek intently with a dreamy smile on his face. Perhaps it’s the shock or his stomach asking for food, but in that moment, Derek feels something shifting inside him.

“If I come with you,” He says. “will you bring me back one day?”

Stiles nods quickly. “Yes, yes!” He waves his hands around. “Any time you want!”

Derek closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. “I’m probably going to regret this.”

“Probably.” Stiles interrupts. “But who cares? It’s going to be nice!”

Derek laughs. “If you say so.” 

Stiles stands up then, starts to move around the spaceship pressing buttons and muttering orders to a bunch of mini-robots. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He walks towards Derek. “I think we should be friends now.”

“Yeah?” Derek asks slowly, not really understanding what Stiles means.

Stiles grins. “In my planet, when we meet someone new, we touch foreheads.” Oh, so that’s why Stiles’ face was so close to Derek’s when he woke up. “And when we become friends, we touch cheeks.” He grins, steps closer to Derek.

“We really need to?”

Stiles nods, he looks almost angry. “Yes! We can’t travel together if we are not friends!”

“Fine.” Derek moves so he’s standing right in front of Stiles, tries not to stare too much into his eyes. “Go on, then.”

Stiles touches his arms, smiles at him one last time before he’s leaning closer and touching his cheek to Derek’s. Suddenly, it’s like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and when Derek gasps and steps back, he realizes Stiles is still frozen in place.

“That –” He coughs. “always happens?”

“No.” Stiles whispers weakly. “My dad said it only happens when you find someone special.”

“What does that mean?” Derek touches his cheek, still warm from the contact.

“I don’t know.” Stiles’ eyes turn sad. “We could go to my planet and ask him.” He answers. “If you still want to travel with me. I will understand if you don’t.”

“We touched cheeks.” Derek decides to say. “We are friends, so I guess we have to travel together now.”

Stiles’ smile is almost blinding. “Yes!” He jumps happily. “You sit here.” He gestures to an empty seat. “And we are off to the stars.” He laughs happily and shouts 'yooooo'.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Derek whispers to himself, but as he looks at Stiles again and remembers how he felt when their faces touched, he can’t find in himself to regret his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they travel to some pretty and deserted planet, and there they watch the sun setting, talk and accidentaly touch cheeks again and that's when Stiles kisses him. They only have sex after Stiles takes Derek to his own planet, where people looked at Derek like he's the weird one and little kids ran around him making all kinds of questions, and Stiles' dad glares at Derek the entire time until Derek proves that he really likes Stiles.
> 
> Heh.
> 
> You can ask me more about this fic on my [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
